


時光機與大胃王挑戰

by aliceca



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceca/pseuds/aliceca
Summary: 朔間家的十年柏拉圖戀情





	時光機與大胃王挑戰

**Author's Note:**

> 未來生活捏造預警  
> ooc預警
> 
> 感謝閱讀

　　朔间凛月毕业后，很不理所当然地和哥哥住在了一起。

　　起因是家里有两名偶像，不想给父母增添麻烦。于是朔间零提议兄弟两人搬出去。可能是当天的碳酸饮料喝进了脑子里，朔间凛月鬼使神差地答应了。

　　他至今说不准自己当时的心情。总之，不论如何，他们住在一起近十年了。期间换过几次住所，也就是说朔间凛月好几次都有可以从哥哥身边搬走的理由。

　　但是还是住在一起十年。

　　他们之间有很多东西在变化，但是也有很多东西比国际标准单位还固执。

　　朔间凛月从拍摄地点回来，他如今也是个很有名气的平面模特。国王大人退到幕后作曲，末子回到家族管理产业，现在的knight和高中的时候变了很多。

　　坐在归家的保姆车上时朔间凛月疲倦得不想动弹。但很奇妙地，他没有什么睡意。同行的濑名泉坐着闭目养神，随行的助理早就睡了过去，在车上只能听见车子移动的声音。

　　十几年的偶像生活强制性地稍微改善了一点朔间家的特殊体质。但往往都是像现在这样，身子在疲惫，头脑却很清醒。

　　朔间凛月拿出手机看消息。他匆匆掠过几眼推特，心不在焉地飞速下滑。他突然想起自己现在所登录的是“偶像朔间凛月”的账号，随即退出重登。

　　这个账号是前几年开的，里面只关注了几个高中时期的前后辈和工作后交上的朋友。其中自然少不了朔间零。

　　倒不如说起因就是朔间零。因为这样那样道不清的原因，他倒是像高中时期的兄长，时时留心着那人的消息。

　　朔间零成为顶尖偶像也有好几年了，看起来还会延续很长一段时间。他很忙，朔间凛月在家里遇见他和因工作而碰面的次数不相上下。

　　他嘴上总是说一点都不想见到臭虫兄长，但私下里也会与小杏吐露出担心哥哥身体的话语。唯独那份想念是没有同他人提及过的。

　　他早就应该习惯了离别。实际上，这应该分成两部分。朔间凛月适应了分离，但对如何把对朔间零的牵挂放下却一点办法都没有。

　　朔间零是一位好哥哥，他对弟弟的上心程度远超一般人。朔间凛月心里其实知道很多次组合间的合作都是那人提议策划的。他在人前装出不得已的样子，人后却在窃喜。他会推着朔间零的肩让他走开，但是不会再用刻薄的语气把刀抵在两个人的心口。

　　但与此同时，朔间零爱着世人。他在黑夜里披着聚光灯发光发热，白日里还要在众生的目光里歌唱。他竭力地把爱与希望传达给这个世界。

　　偶像朔间零是众人的。是神派来的。

　　朔间零私下里有个个人账号，很少用，只是拿来记录一些比较私密的生活。

　　里面有和弟弟一起买的衣服，有搬了新家从窗台上往下拍的照片。

　　这些都不能让粉丝知道，但是他想让一些人知道，熟人也好，陌生人也好。他和弟弟一起过了十年，快被弟弟的纵容和偶尔的亲近宠坏了。

　　不过“快被”和“已经”还是很有区别的。

　　朔间零还在等。他在等朔间凛月能向他再走一步，然后又多走一步。

　　在这件事上，朔间零甚至连引导都做不出来。他能做什么呢？他想到的都做了。朔间凛月很聪明，他从高中起就是个翘着嘴角得意洋洋的策略家，他什么都清楚。

　　究竟是什么地方出了问题，朔间家的兄弟二人连方向也指不出来。

　　

　　

　　朔间零偶尔会上综艺节目，但是不太多。这次是为undead出道十周年的洲际巡回演唱会做宣传。

　　节目主题是时光机。录制当天是朔间零的生日，据说节目组还用心地去找了高中时期的各位故友录制了一条给他的生贺视频。

　　第一位出现的居然是天祥院英智。天祥院家的继承人笑吟吟地说：“他特别厉害啊，嗯~应该什么都能做到吧。”

　　五奇人、葵家的双子、同班同学……很多很多的人在大屏幕上映过。从梦之咲毕业之后，朔间零与许多人像这样间接地接触都少了很多，心下感动。

　　时光机啊，如果真的有时光机就好了。

　　“兄长。”

　　朔间凛月在大屏幕上出现。他看起来像是在用手机前置摄像头拍摄，背后就是摄影棚，大概在工作中。他的脸色不是太好。

　　“生日快乐。”朔间凛月顿了顿，“今年的话，一定要把蛋糕全部吃完，不准说着恶心的话把蛋糕冰上一个月。”

　　现场的观众笑成一片。他们都知道朔间家的趣闻。

　　这是唯一一段出镜者自己拍摄的视频，而且和前面的内容也不搭调。就像是朔间凛月自己想要把这段拍给朔间零一样。

　　他于是笑起来。

　　录制完回到家，果不其然地看见朔间凛月在等他。那人在看剧本，小声地念诵。

　　“我回来了。”

　　朔间凛月转过头看向他，眼里还有看戏本时的认真。稀世罕见的美景，大收藏家朔间零独有。

　　“欢迎回来。”

　　朔间零坐在沙发上还有点恍惚。他看着朔间凛月低着头点蜡烛，正好三十根，插到这个尺寸过分大的蛋糕上都不显挤。

　　自己是三十岁了啊，那凛月就是二十九，嗯嗯嗯，二十九，明年三十。

　　同父同母，相差不到一岁的弟弟。被哥哥深爱着的弟弟啊。

　　朔间凛月不满地推了推他的膝盖，说：“兄长，去关灯。”

　　朔间零把开关摁下后，朔间凛月微微眯了眯眼睛，以适应黑暗。他翘起嘴笑，暗红色的眼睛里烛光晃晃荡荡。

　　朔间凛月指指蛋糕，说：“来啊，一起吹蜡烛吧，老男人。”

　　朔间零想起很多年前的一个小孩，有点胆小，有点病弱，有点太喜欢哥哥。他会把自己的蜡烛分一半给哥哥，也会把雨伞分一半给哥哥，还把一整颗热乎乎的心都交在哥哥身上。

　　朔间零陪小孩度过了童年里所有的雷雨夜，把第一只折出来的千纸鹤送给他。那个小孩从前就得了朔间零全部的体贴和爱，长大了也单单往朔间零喜欢的方向长。不过或许该反过来。

　　但是从某个时候开始，变化双向发生了。

　　朔间零承认直到现在也没能读懂朔间凛月。

　　他看着烛光里的弟弟，说：“凛月，我爱你。”

　　但是他尽力地去揣测，去体会。曾经他以为究其一生可以跨过冰川。

　　语气的郑重让朔间凛月一时间应答不上来。

　　这当然不是朔间零第一次表述爱意。要是认真地追溯的话，最近一次在跨年夜。

　　朔间零载着他出门看跨年烟花。自然不去广场之类的地方，他们上了山。

　　朔间零对他说话的时候，朔间凛月还以为他在向自己求婚。

　　烟花在头上吵，可是朔间凛月觉得自己听到了树丛里有青蛙在叫，树梢上有鸟在抖翅膀。

　　他甚至在朔间零靠近的时候先闭上了眼睛。

　　

　　

　　朔间凛月说：“兄长，今晚吃完它。”

　　朔间零坐下来，表情如常地吹蜡烛，剩了一半给弟弟，眼角眉梢都是柔情。

　　朔间凛月快速地连着吹了几口气，又慢慢地拔蜡烛。

　　“兄长，入了秋就少见你了。”朔间凛月说，“这次的拍摄任务比预期延长了很多，差点也要赶不上今天了。不过我可不是会不遵守诺言的人哦。还在国外的时候，拜托真绪买了很多东西呢。”

　　朔间零安静地看着他。

　　“从小到大，我总在想你，感觉上没有不在想你的时候。”朔间凛月语气平平淡淡的。他拿起刀开始切蛋糕。

　　“我想朔间零，想要见他。就算是待在一起了也是一样。所以啊，我就猜，朔间凛月是不是很爱朔间零呢。”

　　他说着，把蛋糕推到朔间零跟前，漂亮的眼睛看着对方。

　　“哥哥你知道的吧，问题的正解有两个。”朔间凛月说，“我很爱你，可是我不想爱你。”

　　“你是我亲爱的哥哥，是给我最多爱的人，是我给最多爱的人。”朔间凛月在此停了下来。

　　朔间零看见他的肤色白得透明，看见他的手指交在一起也抑不住颤抖。

　　于是他说：“可是到底是不是爱。如果抛开安心感，抛开舒适感，抛开日久生情的桥段，你是爱我的吗？我又怎么样呢？”

　　其实如果冰川不存在，你是不会找到跨过冰川的路的。

　　“但是凛月啊。”朔间零用手背搭在朔间凛月的手上，说，“爱是怎么都说不清楚的。”

　　“我在这里，我爱你，我从过去到未来都爱你。如果这样的话还有什么是要多顾虑的呢。有几个人能把自己的心理剖析得一清二楚的。”朔间零弯了弯眼，笑着，“在考虑这种事情的凛月，难道不是爱惨了哥哥吗？”

　　

　　

　　朔间凛月想说其实不是这样。他怎么会因为顾虑而蹉跎十年时光。朔间凛月只是太记得在厚重窗帘裹住的房间里，把人间的太阳带给他的哥哥而已。

　　他爱着朔间零。于是他太过于在意朔间零。他明白朔间零爱他，但是他想要的是完完全全的爱，而这又因为青春期的断层而变得不真实和难以确信。

　　于是变成了一道无解的难题。出题者是朔间凛月，答题者的位置他也不愿分享。

　　可是在这时候朔间凛月什么也不想说。就像跨年那次一样。

　　他看着朔间零美丽的红色眼睛，读到深海大漠的柔情。

　　“凛月，让我陪着你吧。”

　　朔间凛月还记得那时朔间零的拥抱要比小时候更温暖。

　　他回答：“等你三十岁我就告诉你可不可以。”

　　现在的朔间零还是这么看着他，好像永远都是眉目带情的样子。

　　朔间凛月想起很多年前自己的小世界里的英雄，想到月光下的陪伴，想到少年人辗转反侧的夜晚和几万次的心口不一。

　　朔间凛月闭上眼睛，说：“过一辈子吧。”

　　他听见朔间零低低地笑了，然后自己被那人抱进怀里。

　　他叹口气，双臂攀上朔间零的肩膀，小小声地说：“哥哥，我果然很爱你。”

　  
　　


End file.
